Stiches
by amy-fielding
Summary: The joker goes out as a super-villian but comes home with a daughter! will she be a burden or his greatest asset :3 sorry im really bad with summarys xD first batman fic and a bit of OOC :3 may become an M dunno yet :3 WARNING CONTAINS LANGUAGE & GORE!
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah first batman fic xD please be kind! I'm not that great! :3 yeah its probily going to be T but mabye become an M because of gore xD but i wanted to be safe for the first chapter so its probily a 15 in uk film certificates xD anyway enjoy :3 OH yeah a bit OOC with the joker so dont like dont read :3**

* * *

><p>Brad walked out of his bedroom and past the two people on the floor using crack like there was no tomorrow.<p>

Brad smirked; this_ is the way to live, people coming to me for their 'medicine' ha-ha_! He thought

BOOM! an explosion erupted from the door. Once the aftermath of the explosion cleared, a familiar face appeared complete with scars and in his signature purple suit.

"Surprise!" The joker and his henchman, strolled into the small room of terrified junkies tossing a knife in his hand, "We are tonight's entertainment" he grinned at Brad who had tattoo covering the top of his head.

Two henchmen pinned down the junkies and one checked out the bedroom.

"Hey, g-get o-out" he stammered and grabbed a knife,

"I think you have something of mine, Braaaaad" he growled, the man hesitated as he walked over to the mass murderer and tripped over his own feet. The joker giggled and grabbed him by the collar and threw him to the wall.

"THAT MONEY WAS MINE! AND YOU'LL HAVE TO KILL ME TO GET IT BACK!" the man shouted, the henchman laughed at this foolish man's death sentence,

"All righty then!" The Joker stroked his face with a blunt side of a knife and walked away.

Brad sighed and then the Joker turned and pounced on the drug dealer kicking him in the groin and the henchmen burst into laughter

Brad collapsed and the joker knelt down at him so he was at eye level,

"GIVE. IT. BACK." he slapped the man in the face, got up and walked towards the bedroom peering in.

"What are you doing in there?" He called

"Exploring!" a cheery voice and a figure appeared,

"Sorry mister J but these two looked as if they were going to call the police. Now I couldn't deal with that so... I got rid of them" The young blonde woman skipped out innocently with a bloody knife and a very bloody phone and helped the other two henchmen while throwing the phone at a wall.

The joker shrugged and turned to Brad.

"Now give me my money and I might let you live, Braddy-boy." He kicked his side and a henchman shouted "Live or die Brad... make your choice" he chuckled and helped the other two draw on a hostage using a knife. The Joker rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Brad,

"I DONT HAVE IT" the man screamed, "I SOLD IT FOR DRUGS"

The joker chuckled, "ooohh big. Mistake"

"Wanna bet?" Brad smirked and ran to the joker who just laughed as a knife sunk into his arm and pinned him against a wall

"feeling brave are you?" The Joker teased, "Wanna hear a joke Mr. peters?" he grabbed the knife out of his arms as if it was in butter, grabbed the man's head and bashed his face on the shabby wall,

"Knock KNOCK!" The man squirmed at each thump, the Joker whispered in his ear

"I said KNOCK KNOCK!" he growled as he smashed the man's face into the wall two more times and laughed

"Who's there" the man whispered his face teaming with blood,

"REVENGE" the joker growled and slit the man's throat and kicked him in the stomach,

"Tear, Rex. Get rid of the others" he jumped on the crack covered sofa and laughed as he heard the screams of the dying addicts, "that'll teach him for stealing from me"

The woman walked into the bedroom again and saw a door. She walked through the small passageway leading her to another room, a man ran at her and punched her in the eye, luckily her mask prevented her from some pain but the shock caused her to fall back. He grabbed a piece of glass and ran through. Feeling woozy, the woman stood up and ran at the man but she knew that hewas too far away to get. So she ran anyway.

The man, pumped full of adrenalin and some form of drug snuck through the door and hid behind it, waiting for the psychopathic woman to pop through. He waited for 10 seconds, which felt like 10 minutes and she peered through the doorway.

Jumping out, he grabbed her and wrestled her to the ground. It was either the punch or the thought of the joker stopping him, made her so calm about it all, she just giggled, as if it was a bit of fun- to her it normally was but she always knew when to scream if she was about to die.

The man lifted the glass high and was about to stab her in the heart when a searing pain ran through the man's body, a knife and a small hand stuck out of the man's neck. The henchwoman stood up and a young girl of about 4 years old was laughing at the dead man, _laughing?_ The henchwoman thought, _whoa she's perfect_! _Fucked up! But perfect!_

She knelt down at the 4 year old and asked her who she was and what the hell she was doing here,

"I- I'm Shawnee and my mummy sold me for something bad... I think. I'm four and that guy hurt me" there were no tears in her eyes, she was strong.

"Uh huh!" the henchwoman said, "Well my names Psyche, and I think your bleeding" she touched the little girls cheek which was had a ruby red cut which looked about 5 minutes old and picked her up to take to her boss.

The joker, Rex and Tear collected all of the wepons and money and were about to leave just before Psyche turned up holding the little girl.

"Look what I found!" she beamed as she showed her to her colleges, "She killed a guy and laughed about it ha-ha! I think she's just what you have been looking for mister J ya know, an apprentice" she was giggling he was stunned,

"Why the hell, is a little girl in here? And She killed someone you say?" Psyche nodded enthusiastically Shawnee looked proud "At the age of what 4? Bravo!" he smiled at Shawnee and she beamed back. The Joker looked at the mess on her face,

"That doesn't look good. When we get home we'll sort you out. Tomorrow, training will begin" He took off his suit jacket and wrapped a beeding Shawnee in it and took her out of psyche's arms.

"Sir, who are you?" shawnee asked, she wasn't scared which surprised the clown. Grown men shit their pants as soon as they see him,

"Call me the joker little one, im going to be your dad!" he smiled and put an arm around psyche, "there are alot of people who just want to see the world burn Shawnee, I just want people to be less serious, what you did to the man, I do that as a job." they were walking to the a stolen car,

"have you heard of the Batman Shawnee?" she stuck her tounge out at him in disgust,

"Yeah!, Batty is too serious! He's too boring!" she said and psyche giggled

"well thats always good to hear!" she chuckled and Joker helt a sense of pride flowing through him.

Shawnee grinned evily with a hint of innosents nesseled into Jokers chest and fell asleep,

Rex and Tear laughed,

"Hey psyche! She looks like you when you were that age!" Rex nudged her and she snuggled into the jokers chest, sharing it with shawnee.

"hehe, One. Big. Happy. Famile" Tear said using a really bad french accent

"She is going to be one hell of a sidekick when she grows up!" The joker wispered to the woman beside her,

"Hell. yes!" psyche smiled as they got in the car and headed back to the warehouse.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah please review :3 should I continue? xxx<strong>

**oh did you see the two movie quotes in there ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah I don't own the joker and the actual batman characters I wish but I do own some that are coming up in later chapters : D enjoy! Oh yeah there's swearing and violence ^_^**

* * *

><p>"Ugh... where am I?" I could feel a thick blanket on top of me, and a huge pain on my cheek, I felt it with my hand and some thick string was in it. I tried to tug it out but that hurt more.<p>

I opened my eyes and I saw a metal wall that had been painted purple. I peered over the blanket and a fluffy green rug was on the floor.

Trying to recall last night, I was having some trouble, I "There was a clown and a puppet... Or was that a dream.. must have been, Barney was in it... oh yeah!" I chuckled, "The bad man, he won't hurt me anymore!"

I turned to the side and I saw two guys in another room talking. One had red in his hair and wore a SpongeBob top! It was brilliant! The other had long light brown hair and some music shirt and trousers.

I sat up and the two grown-ups walked in and smiling,

"Good morning star shine! The Earth says hello!" said the black and red man sang; I had no idea what he was on about so I just smiled.

"Don't mind him." The other man said, "He likes movies too much! He's Tear and I'm Rex by the way" he held out his hand and Tear just waved,

"Hehehe like a dinosaur?" he laughed, "cool!" I grinned and the woman from last night appeared with something.

"Whatever these too idiots have said, just ignore them" she shoved Rex and sat on the edge of the bed,

"I brought you some clothes and breakfast, once your done eating ill help you get ready and I'll take you to mister J." She stroked my stitches, "like my handiwork?"

"Urm, yes miss. But it hurts a bit."

"Ah yes I remember it well, the first stitch. Don't worry stitches" she winked, "it will go. Anyway!

It's your first lesson today mister J will be teaching you."

I was so confused, was he the purple guy?

"Sorry miss... who?" I asked the lady I couldn't remember her name, I was too tired

"Wow your polite for a four year old! But you can call me Psyche or whatever; I don't give a fuck." she sounded impressed but I wasn't so sure, she could be faking, "He is your new daddy, the joker! He is gonna to teach you EVERYTHING you need to know... He taught me you know." she smiled proudly,

"Like what?"

"Ah well, how to handle knifes and shit. I-err...I mean knives and _stuff_"

"Oh! It's ok! I'm used to it I'm quite grown up for my age"

"Whoa!" I think she was a bit surprised, "Ok then. Now eat! We don't have much time!" she placed a plate of buttered toast on my lap,

"Well that looks like warm bread Psyche" Tear joked,

"She can't cook at all; she's even burnt salad before!" Rex told me and I smiled the woman stood up and turned around, there was a red stained knife in her pocket, I felt a bit queasy but I gathered that from this place, I think that's quite normal.

I ate my toast and I saw a picture ona side table with a young woman and a boy, they looked quite young, just a bit older than me... hmmm.

I got out of the purple bed. I was still wearing my old clothes from last night, I felt weird sleeping in them, usually my mum used to hit me if I did that. She couldn't be bothered to iron unless I did it and she would usually burn my hands is there was a crease in it. Oh well. She's gone now.

The boys walked out and Psyche dressed me in a little green dress top and leggings 'so that I could move easily when stabbing something' she took my hand and lead me through the huge place. And too the centre of the room,

"This, my little Stitches, is your new home, welcome to the warehouse! The most feared place in Gotham"

"Wow!" It was huuuuuuge!

There were lots of doors; they all looked so interesting,

"Whoa! I hope I don't get lost" I told psyche,

"I'll give you the tour later. We have to get going!" she led me to another room which was full of knives and sketches on the walls. A man was wearing a pair of trousers a baggy white shirt and green braces. He seemed to have some scars on his face and he had a BIG smile on his face.

"Mister Jaaaayyyyyy!" Psyche called and the man came running, kissed Psyche on the cheek and gave me a big hug.

"Morning Shawnee! Sleep well?" his smile stretched all across his face,

"Uh-huh!" I grinned he lead me to a table with some sharp looking knifes, Psyche skipped with us. She was always so happy, I liked that.

"Now Shawnee, pick a knife"

"Err...ok" I grabbed a long knife witch fit in my hand perfectly,

"Nice choise" psyche and the Joker nodded in agreement

"Now you see that man over there." He lent down and pointed at a man being held upside down by his ankles wearing a very lousy batman suit and a clown mask,

"Watch and learn..." he took me over to the man and the joker took out a knife and stabbed the man straight in the gut, the man moaned as blood surrounded the knife.

"The trick is so not think about it stitches, you'll get there!" Psyche smiled and went to grab her own knife. She returned and stabbed the man in the shin. He joker laughed and turned to me.

"Your turn." He gestured to the bloody man. _This was my time to prove myself_, I thought. I took my knife hesitantly and stabbed him just next to the Jokers knife and I as I let go, the knife stayed put.

"Well done! A stitch there's hope for you yet! I thought that you would be too freaked out and I'd have to dispose of you. But you!" he smiled, "your brilliant!" the joker put me a bit on edge there but it was fun, I laughed and Psyche patted my head.

"Now." The Joker grinned dangerously, "Let's begin"

* * *

><p>After a day of fighting, jumping off of parts of the warehouse, lunch, and many cuts, scrapes and bruises later. The Joker had finished with me for the day and he showed me around the warehouse.<p>

"Here is the living room. We have a good TV but its only good for Tears films he has too many. My room is over here next too Psyche's _(which was the room I woke up in)_ and Rex and tear share this room over here" he pointed to various rooms, all which had the same purple colour on their walls.

"And this is your room..."

It was a good sized room which had a single bed in the middle with green sheets and a dressing table – probably stolen but I didn't care- with a little wooden doll with black curly hair and a little red dress. She had red swirls on her cheeks. There was a wardrobe and a bathroom. It was the best room ever!

"Wow! Thanks Joker!" he grinned and left me alone, "night! I've got some business to attend too. Psyche and I will be back soon. "

I sat on my bed and Rex walked in, the clock on the wall showed that it was 9:30 in the evening, how the hell did I stay up for so long?

"Hey! Like your room?"

"Yeah its genius!" I yawned as I smiled at the long haired man,

"Thanks I decorated it" he sat down with me on my bed

"So you like it here? I remember my first day here. I shat myself" he smiled and I giggled, "You know, he really likes you Shawnee. He's wanted a daughter for a long time, it might sound kooky but he's such a strange guy but he's alright, he wanted someone who was less serious to work with!"

I smiled and grabbed my doll, he picked me up and tucked me into bed.

"So what are they doing tonight?"

"Ahhh!" he saw Rex outside and waved him in. "probably getting supplies from Ivy. She's great." Rex sighed,

"Hey Shawnee!" tear said cheerfully

"Urm, hi" I smiled

"If you ever want a film to watch while were out, there's a shit load In my room, I think you'll like _kill Bill_ watch it when you get a change" he grinned

"Ha-ha ok!" sounded good, I like him!

"We'll let you sleep Shawnee, you thought today was tiring, wait until tomorrow you haven't even started on bombs" Rex said and he grabbed Tear and left,

"Night, Guys!" I said as I snuggled down into my new bed,

"Oh and Shawnee"

Tear poked his head through the door,

"If you have a nightmare or someone tries to kill you or whatever. I'm just next door, ill sort 'em out" he winked and left. I giggled, closed my eyes and thought of the epicness that I was sure to come...

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I hope you liked it please review and tell me if I should continue :D xxx<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again! yeah i dont anything batman :) i only own a few characters :3 ok enjoy Oh and shoutout to Kaywee3 thanks for reviewing! **

* * *

><p>1 year later<p>

Shawnee's POV

"PUT THE MONEY IN THE BAG!" I was pointing a gun at all of these people and I wasn't scared! A man emptied the cash register and placed the money in the green and purple bag. Haha! He was shitting himself!

"HURRY UP!" I pointed my favourite knife at the shaking man,

"Don't do it! She only like four!" a very cocky man stood up, oooh big mistake! I trusted my knife in his direction and he flinched,

"You wanna know how I got these stitches?" My dad can do it, why can't I? The cocky man gulped as I came closer, I rested my knife on his cheek,

"My mother was an addict." Oh how I love my stories, "And one time she brought her dealer home and he needed some payment." I dug my knife into his cheek, "So she grabbed my arm and threw me to this man. And he got mad. He grabbed a pair of scissors. Forced my mouth open. Cut a bit of my mouth and RIPPED IT IN TWO." Growling, I pushed my knife into the flesh behind his jaw and kicked him in the groin.

"Oh" I turned to the hopeless grown-up, "I'm FIVE dumbass!"

I grabbed the money bag and walked over to one of the henchmen in the clown masks, it was Rex. He's been helping me if there was any trouble with the robberies. But I'm sure I can handle it.

"This is so much fun!" I whispered to him as he took the money bag,

"Yeah, hey do you want to grab some ice-cream later, my treat" he whispered back and I nodded, grabbing another money bag from the banker.

"You sure dad won't mind?" I asked, dad can be scary but he never has been to me. So that's good... I think.

"Yeah it's cool! Me and psyche have done it enough times. I know a great place!" he peered out the window of the bank waiting for the signal for us to leave.

"RIGHT! Time for some magic!" I smiled and winked at Rex, it was time

"Now you see me and I sexy assistant" I grabbed a purple grenade from my pocket, there was a timer set for 10 seconds, plenty of time! I threw it at the bleeding man I defaced earlier,

"And now to don't! *5 seconds left* HAHAHAHAHAHA" I screamed as I grabbed Rex's free hand and we ran to the window we used to get in and ran jumped into the back of the moving van.

"That was way too much fun for a Monday!" Rex said as we shut the back of the van

"You too alright back there?" Psyche called back to us, she got the short straw of driving this time, soon I can but she STILL won't teach me! Sucks eggs...

We headed home and dad was in the training room with some of his 'guests'

I changed out of my costume (a purple corset, white shirt and white skirt and purple socks) and changed into my favourite purple dress (keeping my mask on) and popped in to see dad before we went off,

"Hi dad!" I skipped in to my dad's side,

"Hey Stitches, how much did ya get?"

"About 4k" I started to play with a knife from the side

"Nice!" he grinned and he picked up a potato peeler and carved a woman's face to pieces. Some little girls may think it was nasty but I'm so used to it I didn't bat an eyelid.

"Rex and I are going to get ice-cream!" I smiled, "I'll see you later!" I skipped off listening to the screams coming from the training room

"Hey, Tear wants some ice-cream so it will be the three amigos if that is ok with you Shawnee?" Rex was leaning against a metal pole and Tear was styling his red tipped hair – when I'm older, he says that he is going to help me dye my curly hair green, I can't wait!

"Sure! It's going to be fun!" Rex Picked me up and put me on his back, his brown hair was really soft!

"Hold up little one! You have homework!" Psyche has just walked in at the wrong moment. Damn, homework. Sure making a nail bomb with Tear Is fun but there's ice-cream up for grabs, don't I deserve some I mean 4K PLUS I'm only five!

"Ugh, P. Can't I do it later" I moaned, I love me some ice-cream!

"Ugh... hmm... look have your ice-cream and come straight back! Then do your homework!"

"HELL YEAH! Thanks P!" me, Rex and Tear left the warehouse in our disguises and walked to the little ice cream shop across the street.

* * *

><p>As we walked in a blonde teenager was looking at her nails, she looked familiar hmmm...<p>

"Hey cutie!" she smiled a huge grin showing her whitened teeth at me twirling her blonde ponytail; ugh she was so peppy, "Welcome! What would you like?"

"Mint and a double chocolate please." I said over the top of Rex's head,

"I'll have a coconut and strawberry please!" Tear said smiling

"And I'll have raspberry and hurry we've got stuff to do" Rex huffed; he always knew how to get Ice-cream quick he was brilliant!

We sat down at a booth and our ice-cream came almost as fast as us getting to our seats, and it ws busy!

"Sorry we took like forever! So who are you?" the blonde said to Rex,

"Yeah just go. You don't wanna know me toots!" Rex was so emotionless with what he was saying, I wonder if he's had to do that before?

"The heart must never be involved Shawnee," Tear sounded serious but im sure that was a line from a horror film.

"You know Shawnee, tomorrow is going to be a special day for you!" Rex said grinning as he stuck his spoon in some raspberry ice-cream

"mhph?" I said through double chocolate and mint ice-cream

"You get to meet Red! She's working with Psyche on something and she need poison or something" Tear said mindlessly as he was mixing his coconut and strawberry ice-cream together

"Who?"

Rex leaned in, "she usually goes by the name of Poison Ivy"

I swallowed,

"Cool!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter was a bit boring but it will get better next chapter xD please R &amp; R<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh how its been so long, i'm so sorry i've been gone, i've been busy writing stuff for.. YOU ;) Hey everybody ive been at my dads for a while without a computer so i coudnt write, but i do have ideas for another mabye two more chapters up my sleeve that should be up soon and then i need to think of more stuff ;) anyway also thankyou to everyone who has reviewed and read this so far you were the motivation for this story so Thank you! and Enjoy**

* * *

><p>After several rounds of ice-cream later we decided to go out and cause some havoc at a toy store,<p>

We took off our normal clothes and we put our awesome clothes on in an alley behind the ice cream place, I bet you that at least one person thought that this was weird as they walked past,

We ran over to a department store and stole various DVD's, money, toys and Makeup and ran out back to our alleyway, got changed and went home,

"I hope P has forgotten about the homework" I said hopefully as Rex and Tear held my hands and swung me along, yeah I maybe a criminal but hey I'm still five!

"Has she ever forgotten anything Shawnee?" Rex reminded me,

"Damn! I hate it when your right," I huffed, "I hate homework!" I sulked

"Well its better than writing essays, your making nail bombs!" I looked up at Tear,

"Shut up Tear, there are people around," Rex hushed,

"Yeah, like that's stopped you!" I smirked and Rex lightly kicked me in the back of the leg so I wobbled.

"Oh har-de- har- har Rex!" I smiled,

"She forgets when she's been drinking but that's hardly ever since her busy work schedule" Rex banged on the door of the warehouse, and The joker appeared,

"Took your time! Guys!" he threw his hand across and hit Tear and Rex, ahhh it's good to be small!

He bent down so that he was at my eye line, "and you missy, have a bomb to build! And whats all this you have?"

"We were bored," I chimed,

"All right then, now go find Psyche!"He grabbed my head and pushed me in to the warehouse I skipped over to Psyche's room and there were tonnes of wires everywhere and a half built nail bomb in the centre,

"You ready?" Psyche grinned as I sat down to finish one of the best pieces of homework ever!

* * *

><p>"aaaannnnnnnnnd done!" finally that took hours,<p>

"Yeah looks good! Now. I've gotta get ready, me Tear and Rex have a bit o' business to attend to" she smiled at me as she walked to her wardrobe.

I love her villain outfit, it's so pretty, a black and white chequered corset dress with black netting and white stockings. She pulls it off beautifully. Her dark red hair tumbles down her slender back and a big black bow that sits at the top of her head. She is so pretty!

She walked out of the walk in dressing room and sat on her dressing table, I watched her put on her white makeup, dark eye shadow and ruby red lips. She smiled at me as I looked in awe at the memories that surrounded her mirror: various signed pictures or celebrity's and bits of her old costumes wrapped around so that the mirror was lots of different colours.

She grabbed a big hammer that was lying in the corner of the room and pretends to hit me with it, I jumped off of her bed and jumped onto her back and she ran around her black and white room and fell, me first, onto the bed

"Umph! Gerroff me!" I said with a lot of hair in my mouth, Psyche rolled away and giggled.

"Your gonna meet red tomorrow" she smiled as she lay down next to me,

"is she nice?"

"Sure! Just don't piss her off and you'll live" she giggled, "stay away from the environment unless she brings it up and you will be fine!" I giggled and rolled onto my side,

"ok then I will, so how do you know her?"

"well thats a long story. It was when I was in high school but then she was known as Pamela" she smiled and sat up

"Right Shawnee, I better go and get the others, I bet you ANYTHING that there not ready yet!" I laughed and walked out with her,

"Have fun!" I skipped out to my bedroom and out on my P.j's my favourite purple pair with green fuzzy slippers Dad bought for me.

I grabbed a film from Tears room and walked into our living room area.

I pulled back the curtain and put the DVD in the thing and sat down.

30 minutes into the film, I was laughing at the many deaths and the amount of blood used,

"PAHAh! I am so trying that" I grinned and eat some popcorn which I grabbed earlier. I watched the film go buy and it got to a really intense bit with no music at all,

"RAAAAAAARRRRRRWWWWWW" The Joker jumped out at me and I jumped three feet in the air. We both started to roll about on the fluffy green rug crying with laughter.

"Ah *gasp* now I *gasp* don't know *Gasp* what's going on AHAHAHAHA!" it was so hard to talk when laughing this much, most people don't find this funny but I think I have my dad's sense of humour!

"Hey!" The joker giggled,

"What?" I giggled

"What did Batman say to Robin before they got in the Batmobile?" the Joker Grinned,

"I don't know dad, what did he say?"

"Get in the Batmobile Robin" he started to laugh again,

"ugggghhhhh, that wasn't even funny!" I giggled and playfully punched him in the stomach,

"Ok ok ok little miss fussy! How many caped crusaders does it take to change a light-bulb?"

"No idea?" I sat up,

"None, they like it dark!" he burt into mindless cackling and fell about laughing again,

"aaaaah haaha I get it" I grinned and rolled to the sofa and stood up, right I'm gonna go to bed, I need my beauty sleep if I want to look like P when im older I grinned as I attack hugged my dad and I fell over again,

"She sure is pretty kid!" Dad said as he pushed me up using his feet, "night Shawnee!"

"Night!" I replied as I left to my very comfy bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>The Joker's POV<strong>

Hehehe this will be brilliant, now where shall I aim, well I like her so...

**Shawnees POV**

"ARGH! HOT HOT HOT!" I jumped wide awake to see my father pouring hot water on my thin sheets,

"WHAT THE FUCKSICKLES DAD! THAT'S HOT! I jumped out of bed and threw a ninja throwing star at him, it missed and hit my wall,

"Oooh temper temper, do you want to test out your bomb or not"

* * *

><p><strong>:D thanks for reading you make my day! 3 new chapter soon!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**"Oooh temper temper, do you want to test out your bomb or not"**

"What? Oh dad that's genius!" I jumped out of bed – in a very comfy purple night gown and grabbed my outfit hanging up in my wardrobe and pushed my father out of my room.

"Ok, ok , just be done in five minutes or I'm aiming the hot water at you face next time!" I giggled but I knew that he would, he's done it to 'guests' here so why not me?

I put on my white skirt and white blouse and then my purple corset, black socks and purple boots and walked over to my dressing table, it wasn't nearly beautiful as P's but I love it all the same! I straitened my black hair and put in some curly green extensions, Tear bought me them to use until I can get my hair dyed completely green, I put on my makeup and purple mask and ran out to the front door.

"Come on, I have the bomb, let's go get something nice for Psyche." He smiled thoughtfully and we headed off to the van.

We drove up to a fancy shop, running over a few people first, and took the bomb out of my fluffy backpack, rested it on the seat, we got out of the car and dad kicked the shop door open – handles are SO last week!

REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE the alarm burst into life, like that ever stopped us!

"GET ON THE GROUND WORTHLESS PEIONS!" I shouted, as I held a shot gun up to the alarm and shot, it surprisingly shut off the alarm, Dad walked up to a display case and I saw a really pretty red necklace with a little playing card dangling off of the bottom.

"ooooohhh get that Mr J! It's pretty!" I said as I walked over the sales woman on the floor to dad!

"Hmm I agree Stitches! Hey there sale man, now. I don't want any trouble, so just give me the necklace; and no one dies."

The salesman stammered, bad move!

"Ok then,"

He smashed his hand on the glass and grabbed the necklace and I went to grab the bomb I made earlier,

"You REALLY should of answered sooner, there's no time in this life to think about things, HAHAHAHAHAHA!" he grabbed a shard of glass and carved out a big diamond on his face,

"Ready?" he asked as I walked in holding my sexay bomb under my arm, the look on people's faces was brilliant!

"Always!" I grinned evilly and threw the bomb and it landed in the display case with the fist shaped whole in it, we ran out and into the van, watching the bomb go off was amazing, it was big!

"That's my girl!" he said and we drove home,

"Hopefully we'll be home in time to see the body count!" I grinned, and when I say big, I mean BIG!

We drove home and it was the perfect time for breakfast...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Over 150 people were killed in this massive attack at little gems jewellery shop, it's impact spread to a big radius which has destroyed many family's for a very lon-<em>**

I hear what I need to hear, over 150 that is pretty good for a half asleep girl.

I munched on my cereal and P walked in, she was out as well,

"Hey P! Have ya seen the news?" I shouted

"No. Why?" she replied taking a spoonful of my breakfast,

"Over 150 people were killed by the bomb!" I said with pride and grabbing some orange juice,

"Good job baby girl! Now next time we'll make it BIGGER" she grinned,

"Hey! Where's Tear and Rex, you went with them, right?"

"Oh yeah there just picking up Red, she'll be here soon" she smiled and Dad came in,

"DAD! Did you see it? Did you see it?" I am so hyper in the morning I'm still pumping with adrenalin,

"Yeah good job on that bomb! Now I want you to finish breakfast and get ready" he said and I finished my cereal and orange juice and headed off to my room to get dressed.

I put on a purple top and a green pleated skirt with two purple bows in my hair,

I then put in my stitch piercings (Tear made them into piercings because they were getting gross and infected. But now I can have different colours! Yay!) And then curled the two mini bunches in my hair and left the rest straight.

I sat down on my bed and I put on a green and purple sock, one up and one down of course! And then I put on matching converse shoes with alternate laces,

I then crawled up to the head of my bed and grabbed a ninja throwing star and threw it on my wall for luck and I rolled off of the bed and walked to a mirror.

"Heh! I look like a ragdoll!" I thought and I ran off to greet Ivy,

I walked into the main part of our warehouse and I saw, Rex waving at me and Tear looking dazed as usual, I also saw a very tall woman with really red hair, almost pink! And she was wearing a green corset and black skinny jeans and green boots. She was very pretty, almost as pretty as Psyche! But no one can be THAT pretty.

"Shawnee!" Dad said, "This is Ivy" he pushed me towards her and I stumbled a bit,

"Hi!" I grinned,

"Hey there! You can call me Red" she smiled, she seemed really nice,

"I like your hair! It's so cool! When I'm older I want green hair!" I said still grinning! I can't wait for my green hair!

"Why thanks little flower! OH I have a present for you!" she opened her green leafy bag and pulled out a strange plant,

"I can't remember what it's called but it attracts and eats bats, so I thought it would be like a lucky charm, not that you need it though, I saw the news this morning missy!" I smiled and took the plant; it was purple and green plant that looked like that plant in Mario and matched my room!

"Wow! Thank you so much! It's amazing!" I grinned,

"Anytime flower! Now P and I have some work to do, I'll see you soon! Kay?"

"Cool! Thanks again Red!" I skipped off to place my new flower into my room.

She was Brilliant!

* * *

><p>Hey guys! sorry this was a bit shorter and not much really happens but im not to well and to tired to write more, but i will write tommorrow as its my last day before school : and thenh its the weekend and then two weeks of work expirence :S nervous!

ok then: i dont own anything! And please read and review ^_^ they make me smile and want to write more! :D

oh and next chapter will be a tad boring but it will be relevent ;)...


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey hey hey :D im back schools a bitch, kinda boring chapter no explosions or anything but I hope you like it I don't own batman if I did I would make myfelf Harley Quinn in the next film! **

**And here... we... go...**

* * *

><p>Shawnee's day out<p>

_Ugh BORRRRRRRRRRED and it's a Saturday afternoon. _I positioned my plant on my window sill to see where would be the best place to put it_ everyone is busy with something and I can be involved as I could die of the toxins this is SO not fair! _I thought to myself as I stared at my new plant,

_Well there must be something to do here,_ I jumped off of my bed and sat at my dressing table, it was so bland, no pictures of friends or little mementos from special memories I shared with people,

_I wish I had Psyche's one its much cooler... RIGHT I'm going out! _I grabbed the foundation out of my draws and took out the stitches in my cheek, the foundation matched my skin really well so I pulled it off I tied up my hair in a ponytail and put on a VERY boring outfit, purple top and green skinny jeans, no mask no weapons, just...So...BORING!

I walked out of my room and I skipped past P's room, I saw her new present lying on her dressing table, it looked so perfect for her, I hoped she liked it, I'll ask her later...

I walked to the kitchen at the opposite end of our lair yep we live in a lair I think it awesome! It was really nice, don't get me wrong I live in a lair but It's really nice, it not just a warehouse or cave, P had brilliant taste. I grabbed an apple out the fruit bowl, put it in my bag for later and headed out the door.

Sneakily I walked in the shadows so that I was SURE no one saw me and ran to the ice cream shop.

As I walked in I saw the annoying blonde girl again, did she live here or something? I walked up to the counter I put my money on the table and sighed,

"Mint and double chocolate please."

"Ok cutie," she grinned her plastic prom queen smile, "Hey you've been here with the cute guy, is he comin' or are you on your own, you really should be with someone at your age. Is he your brother?"

You've got to be serious; I couldn't help but smile, cute? Hah it's Rex what you on about?

"urm... sure! And I'll be fine thanks I have other things to worry about that being alone ok and yeah I'm young but I think you can tell that I'm Waaay to mature for my age ok?" I went to sit down at our usual booth, even though I'm on my own I do like a BIG table.

I stared out at the outside world,

_what would it be to have just a normal life for once, with parents who kiss and hug you, a family who love you... heck I have more than that with my lot, my life is so much better!_

After about 10 minutes of waiting and contemplating about eating my apple my ice cream came,

"Now don't eat it all kid or you will get sick."

_Go away you're not Psyche! Bitch._

I just rolled my eyes; I hate it when people other than MY family tell me what to do

I grabbed a spoon and eat my ice cream it was really nice, gah I wish Rex or tear was here to talk to.

I finished my ice cream and walked out and headed to the park across the street, I've only been there at night when we have done some work but never in the day.

I opened the gate and ran to the swings.

I sat down and swung lightly, pondering on where to go next.

Looking at the park, it was full of little kids who looked about my age but I had no time for them they all want to dig holes and fall over. I like blowing stuff up and destroying things... YEAH!

There was a boy sitting alone on a hill playing with a camera, he looked a bit older than me but Im sure we'll get along,

I walked over and sat down next to him, _I MUST act normal!_

"Hey" I smiled,

He had sandy blonde hair and grey eyes,

"Hi" he smiled and looked up, "you here with anyone?"

"Nah, you?"

"Only my uncle, my parents are away on business, I'm only here for a few days"

"Ahhh," I nodded

"Hey do you wanna roll down the hill?" he asked, who would do that? But I'll give it a go,

"Sure! Sounds fun!" we stood up and he ran further up the hill, I followed and we both laid down so our heads were nearly touching,

"3...2...1... GO!" he shouted and we both roly-polyed all the way down, it was really fun!

We sat up and laughed,

"Wow I've never done that before!" I smiled

"Whoa really?"

"Yeah I never really get to do things like this at home, I'm always in doing homework or something. Its lots of fun but I want to do something without the idiots at home" I giggled ok I can be my crazy self a bit but, not too crazy or arkham will be my home, the only time I want to be in there is if I've earned it.

"Wow you like homework? Strange I suck at maths and English so I hate it, but I like acting, we have a little club at school it's lots of fun, that's what I want to be when I older but my parents want me to work for my uncle instead."

"Uh-huh! What does your uncle do?"

"I don't know something fancy." He pointed to a man at the bench; he was on his phone looking really stressed,

"he is waaay to serious" I said and the boy laughed,

"hey, race you to the swings!"

* * *

><p>We played for about two hours and he was brilliant, he was only a year older but he was so much like me, he likes Gotham and wants to move here he told me that he dosen't really like batman, thinks he is too boring, I love him.<p>

"hey, so where did you get the camera?"

"Oh my parents gave it to so I can show them my time in Gotham" simple enough

"bit old fashioned though isn't it? I mean I prefer them but usually its digital now right?"

"yeah, my mother was going to buy me a top of the line fancy thing, but this was my father's when he started photography and he thought I'd like it," he smiled, he was so genuine, he had a rich family and yet he was so nice, all the rich people I've 'worked' with were posh idiots.

"hey let's take some pictures so that I can remember you!" he said as he took his Polaroid camera off of his neck and shuffled towards me,

"ok..." I grinned, this was so much fun! "CHEEEEESE!"

We both grinned foolishly and he took the picture,

"Huh!" he said as he watched two pictures come out of the slot,

"Here! one for you" he smiled his shy smile, "oh I have to go, my uncle us waving me over, well bye then...don't forget me."

"I won't" I smiled as he left I realised that I don't know his name, after all this time I never asked, huh... oh well that was a brilliant day, it's getting late, _I better get back._

* * *

><p>I walked into the lair, eating my apple and holding my new picture. I peared into the big training room and they were all still busy. I skipped to my bedroom and put my picture on my dressing table mirror. I looked at my window sill and my plant had caught a bat,<p>

"Awesome!" I looked over to see it munching away on a black wing, I juped onto my bed and looked up at my ceiling, me and Psyche painted it a while ago now its purple and green,

_Today was awesome I want more days like this._

This was the first time I ever felt like a normal kid... it felt...nice.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hoped you like it : D ill write some more soon :D xxx<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back bitches! Sorry I've been away I have had no inspiration and waaay to much school stuffs! Well I thought I shall write some as I keep seeing everyone else's fanfics progressing and I got sad anyway tis my birthday on Friday and planning to write a one-shot of Shawnee and a party of her own maybe :D good idea? Oh and of course I own squat! I just love me some batman!**

* * *

><p><strong>BATMAN POV<strong>

"Who's this?" I asked Alfred, as I showed him the Gotham Gazette

Alfred leaned in and pushed up his reading glasses, "She's a-"

"Whoa! Leading a double life can really leave you clueless" Dick butted in, "That's that kid, you know the one that went missing 5 years ago, Shanice...Shanade"

"Shawnee. Master Greyson"

"That's it! Thanks Al!" Alfred nodded and left us too it.

"I see..." I took a sip of my scotch and,

"Hey, you know what's weird?" he leaned into me peering over my newspaper.

"I give up" I rolled my eyes, and placed my drink onto a coaster.

"That kid" Dick grabbed the paper from my hands.

"Go on..." he is not gonna stop now...

"She, well I could be crazy, but she-"

"Come on spit it out!" I know he's crazy but he doesn't have to make this story any longer

"I would if you would stop interrupting me for one second jeez!" I leaned in, "she would be the same age as that stitches girl, right?"

Leaned in,

"So, you don't think..."

"Could be..."

* * *

><p><strong>SHAWNEE'S POV<strong>

"EVERY FUCKIN' BODY DOWN!" I screamed in laughter as I was carried on Mistah J's shoulders one hand on his head and the other holding a big ass gun, Tear and P have been teaching me some acrobatics and I flipped my body over and flipped down in front of my partner, I produced a knife and skipped straight to the bank registers,

"Excuse me mister but could I have some money?" I smiled sweetly as I twisted toes onto the floor, looking as innocent as I could and with a gun and knife, it was challenging.

"Manners child!" Joker said as he held out a cork gun, at an old lady's face, HA! Oh the hilarity of he shoots now!

"Sorry... NOW! YOU SON OF BITCHES!"

He grabbed the cash and put it in a purple and green bag held open by a goon we hired, sturdy but the conversational range of a tea spoon.

"Go get to the vault Stitches! R and T should be there"

"'Kay! You ,you and you!" I pointed at three tough goons, the power! My power,

"Follow me bitches! Or you get cut!" ah I love my job!

"That's my girl" *SMACK*

"NOW!" I ran across the room and put my fingers in my ears as the grenade smashed the vault door open. Rex, Tear and a few hired goons went in with the bags to grab the cash, keeping guard, I listened to next door; Mr J was going on with some elaborate story about his scars.

"Awww SHIT!" Psyche whispered through my head piece. She was chilling in the van keeping an were out for the bat and the bird,

"There here?" I whispered,

I gave Mr J the signal and helped the guys with the rest of the cash.

"Now get the fucksickles out of here!" I kicked some guys butt up go 'help him' out of the window, gosh I'm so lovely!

I shipped into the main hall of Gotham City bank and grabbed robin by the hair as soon as he dropped in,

"Hey mister, stop ruining our game!" I jammed potato peeler to the side of his mouth,

"Control that thing Joker!" he screamed, "what kind of fucked up life have you given her?"

"Only the best that I could ever have!" I smiled sweetly and Mistah J winked back

"Why do you need her?" Batman said in his obviously fake voice, "you have never kept someone this long!"

"Annnd what's wrong with that? You have kept bird boy over here for a much longer time!" the Joker smiled and walked around to his left,

I dug my blade in further to the soft skin on his face.

"two bad you don't have a full mask huh? Bird brains!" I whispered into his ear,

Suddenly Robin kicked me in the shin, the bitch, and I rolled over to escape, robin grabbed me and shoved me against the wall.

"WHO ARE YOU?" robin screamed, I just laughed, "Anyone you want me to be!" I roared with laughter as he pulled my hair and grabbed a chunk out,

"UGH YOU DICK!" I grabbed my head to stop the pain, I maybe the clown princess of crime but fuck did that hurt

He let my go and I pulled out another blade from my arm guard and stabbed him in the shoulder. I ran to help Mr. J,

He was in a full flamed fight with Batman and it was getting intense, but in this job you have NO time to be slacking, so I saw robin and kicked him down a few times,

"Beaten up by a girl huh?" I screamed with laughter, he high kicked me in the chest and I flew into batman who just so happened to turn at the right moment, bitch must have sonar in his Halloween outfit!

"WHO IS SHE? WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH HER?" batman asked in some really serious tone, ha! Like that's ever gonna help!

"Bitch must have some pressure shoes! I moaned, "Damn I want some"

"Maybe for Christmas!" the Joker said as he slashed Batty on the face, he clung on harder.

"Ugh let go, I can't breathe!"

He came at him again but with a can of homemade laughing gas, that was sure to let me go!

Of course I am immune to the substance, but he didn't know that and he needed to escape!

He pushed me away and we all got out of there,

I jumped to the van as the thick fog of gas spread in the bank,

I sat in the back with Rex and tear, I felt blood drip from my face,

"Phew that was close!"

* * *

><p>Ok I hope you liked it, sorry it was quite short but im rusty! . please read, review and tell your friends! A xxx<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok guys this is set about 5 years after the last chapter, the story is about to properly kick off :D shall be writing a lot today and splitting it between various chapters enjoy! Oh also please don't judge me if I flit between past and present tense I fail at English so I'm sorry about this I just need to get by so I can do A-Level Drama. Of course I own nothing batman related, only a few characters ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Shawnee, you're getting your butt into school"<p>

"NOOOOOO! I won't go!"

"It's not so bad!"

"It's not going to be like Carrie, trust me! You might not die, there's about a 50/50 chance, well 30/70"

"Shut up Tear" *SMACK*

"Ow!"

"Sweet face you need to go, Rex will be in year 13, and he will look after you!"

"Hey but I'm 20!"

"REX! You act like a teenager no one will notice so quit whining!" *SMACK*

"But I don't belong there P!"

"Shawnee. You need a proper education, and we need a spy"

"What?" *Sniff*

"Someone in the Gotham school knows something we need to find out, find him"

"Or her Mr J!"

*groan* "or HER and bring him or HER! * annoyed glance at Psyche* To me."

*sniff* "ok I'll go"

"Great you start tomorrow, your bag is packed, get to bed kid!"

"Ugh! Fine Dad. Night guys"

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning<strong>

"Why! God this sucks eggs I'm 14 and I have to start school, god this is shit." I moaned, school is ridiculous, unless it's Hogwarts. Now that would be amazing! But no! It's full with nerdy specky gits and plastic teenagers chock full with bitterness. Fun times! Well, at least there's a drama program there. It looks pretty decent. Dressing up is my specialty.

I got up and grabbed some underwear, a red and black corset top and a pair of black drainpipes and headed across the warehouse to the bathroom,

It was green with purple dripping down the top, and had a massive bath and shower; I washed my hair and put in my green extensions. I basically lived in there when I was younger. My hobby is messy!

I turned on the shower and washed my jet black hair, blood makes it go greasy quick so I have to wash it almost every day.

Once I was dry and clothed I put my curly hair into bunches and went to the kitchen to grab some breakfast.

"Morrrrning Shawnee." Mr J glanced at me as I walked in,

"Morning." I replied as I sat on our newly stolen breakfast bar. Covered in green and purple fabric and some paint. I grabbed a bowl and some cereal and ate in silence.

Not wanting to cause a fuss this early as I don't want to go to this dreaded school, luckily without a uniform, I stood up and grabbed my bowl to place on the side.

"UGH!" I muffled as Rex, beaming with energy, rugby tackled me to the ground.

"Morning kiddo! Ready for school?" he picked me up and straightened out, I could see over his shoulder Mr J glanced over to see if I was ok and scowling at Rex, he's gonna get it in the neck,

"Yeah almost! Just the hair and makeup to go" I smiled as I put my hair up into bunches and climbed onto Rex's back,

"TO THE BEDROOM!" I gestured as he neighed and ran to my room.

**JOKERS POV**

"Heh. Idiots." I chuckled as I took another spoonful of cereal,

"Hey!" Psyche waltzed in cheery as ever. No matter what mood you are in, she will always improve it, even if she annoys you. That's why I keep her around.

"Morning, P" I smiled as she sat down,

"Well, today's the day." She smiled cheerfully but as she slowly sat down, I could here the cogs working in her pretty head.

She held her head, "Whoa, she will be ok there won't she?"

I could sense that she thought this was a bad idea. Shawnee has definitely changed her, she used to be so reckless and never let anything get in her way, but that little psychopathic sweetheart has definitely made her more sympathetic towards the world. I remember a time when she would rip out someone's heart, just for fun, those were the good old days. But these are certainly the better ones.

"She will be fine Psyche, she has Rex, which isn't much of a safety net but she has a job to do." I reassured her by cupping her face with my hands; I could feel the warmth of her body flowing through. She was always terrible and keeping her emotions to herself, just from the slightest movement, I could tell that she was seriously worried.

She let out a small smile, as if she was grateful for my attempt of understanding and held my hands against her soft face. Her worried state will definitely last the whole day,

"She needs to do this, we need to know." I said in a little more serious tone, god I hate using that word.

"But what happens if she gets hurt or bullied, I HATED school!"

"P! Listen to me, she's a psycho! You should be worried about the other kids!" she chuckled,

"Yeah you're right, she's gonna kick some ass!" She squeezed my hands and grabbed some orange juice.

"Ah, perfect timing!" smiled Psyche.

I stood up as Psyche waved as Shawnee and Rex came charging in,

"Shawnee, you exited?" Psyche asked cautiously,

"Well it'll be a laugh, at least there's no shitty uniform!" She replied smiling as Rex put her down.

"Come on guys get out of here! Don't act to suspicious will you! Shawnee" I warned jokingly,

Shawnee scratched the left side of her face, where the unfortunate incident happened years back, luckily P taught her how to use make-up and you can't even see it. It certainly makes you look if I say so myself.

"Oh har de har har! See you later guys!" Shawnee wrapped her arms around me and smiled. I tilted my head to look at her and smiled.

"not get going guys don't be late!" Psyche chimed in.

Shawnee grabbed her bag and headed out to Rex's car.

"Don't hurt anyone Shawnee!"

"I won't...much!"

* * *

><p>Merry Christmas and thanks to everyone who has reviewed and Alerted this story especally <strong>Darkluvumbreon <strong>who is amazing!you guys are my motivation so keep it up! Wuv you and Merry Chrismas! A xxx


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys im back! been so busy with king of the web and stuffle and I pushed myself to do this chapter, so i hope its ok again im so sorry that i fail at the tenses sorry ^_^ anyway enjoy! thanks again for everyone who reads and reviews :D DON'T STOP! tee hee**

_Shawnees POV_

Ok ok I'll admit it; I'm actually looking forward to this now. I can't wait to see the looks on kid's faces if they mess with me, I thought as we glided up to the school gate

"Ok here we are kid. Let's get this over and done with." Rex smiled as he pulled up to Gotham high school.

Rex put his hand on my shoulder and lent his chin on my head,

"It's me and you stitches, let's tear this shithole apart!"

I playfully patted his soft, clean face,

"They won't know what hit them!" I grinned; he grabbed my hand and twirled me around. if anyone saw us, they'd thought we were married or something!

We grabbed our bags and set off to our biggest challenge. Surviving a day of school without kicking some dicks face in.

I stepped out and walked into the main building, loads of people were staring and whispering strange things like, 'emo' or 'freak' gosh they are way to serious, they needed to let go.

I walked through the bike shed; it was covered in second hand smoke, Yuk! And lots of underage teens doing the nasty, double Yuk! I skipped along minding my own business twirling my childish pigtails. I heard some kid shout out something like 'vampire' or something, I didn't mind, they obviously have no idea! A red head girl, she looked about 16, started shouting,

"HELP! AN ARKHAM PATIENT HAS ESCAPED!" The ginger and her cronies started laughing, oh how little did they know the only reason I'm going to Arkham is when we take over it someday! And she would be the first to get our 'experimental medication' made straight from Dr Crane!

Two older kids stood in my way; one was a short and muscular guy, while the other was tall, lanky and full of spots. Yummy!

"Hey I'm Shawnee! Nice to meet you!" I too out my hand and they held there's out,

"Money. NOW!" their hands turned into fists. I chuckled, ah this is going to be a good day, I smiled while jump kicking their stomachs and the force dragged them to the ground I kicked their faces and I broke the tall lanky guy's nose by punching him square in the face. The ginger girl screamed and stood off of her boyfriend to see what was going on. I laughed manically and walked on their faces on my way to class. Opps well that didn't last long!

Walking away I could feel blood on my knuckles I licked my hand clean, living with strange people can make you develop some strange habits, maybe I am a vampire?

I walked into a clean room where there was a single desk and a sleek woman sitting behind it.

"Urm excuse me!"

"yes hun?"

"Yeah hi! I'm new and I don't know where to go!"

"Right Hun one moment I'll grab ya one!" _god could she get any more annoying_ I thought

I took a deep breath and pulled my corset down slightly so that my hips were covered. And I flicked my hair to the back of my shoulders,

"Ah here you go Hun!" she chirped I grabbed the paper and headed off to class,

"Thanks!" I cried as I walked away to first lession. P.e...

I walked into the changing room and everyone was staring me there were ALOT of frilly pink undies BLEH!

I walked into the corner where no one was changing and put on my kit and wondered in the direction of everyone else.

"it sucks not having anyone to hang with" I mumbled as I heard more whispering, its apparently very strange to have people joining halfway through the year and there were already rumours, great!

"You have me!" someone said behind me he voice was familiar. A girl...

"ALEX?" the young girl smiled. I turned around and saw the same girl I saw on that genius birthday!

She had short hair and a full fringe but stripy socks with her p.e kit!

"Shawnee! Long time no speaky!" she chirped as we hugged, school was getting better and better!

"When I heard that there was a 'vampire zombie emo freak' in school I had a hunch that it could be you! Don't listen to the plastic wannabe hipsters, you are so genius! Small world, huh?"

"Yeah you haven't changed at all! Still awesome?"

"NO DOUBT! I'm Likeabossawesomesause!" Nice.

"Ahhh genius! We have catching up to do!"

We talked for a while just before our lesson actually started. It was dodge ball, my most favourite game to play. It's a lot like dodging bullets!

School was a breeze, except for maths, that sucked eggs!

I think I've gained a bit of a reputation of the weird kid who everyone is avoiding, but that doesn't bother me! I have Alex; she has a few friends, Amanda, a dark haired girl who wore a big red bow in her hair and Linda, a ginger girl (not the ne from the morning) who was stick thin it was unreal! She had a brilliant Mario bag!

I waited out on the green near school for Rex to pick me up! A group of boys were chatting I couldn't hear them but one blonde boy kept looking over...

*SCREEEECH*

Rex is here!

"Hey Shawnee, good day?" he opened my door and I dumped my stuff in the back and sat down,

"Yeah a great day, made three friends, happy times! We had dodge ball in P.E and then maths which was shit! The other lessons were ok too... Oh and I kicked two boys faces in"

"Cool! Sixth form is good I had two lessions and knocked someone unconscious and left them in the broom cupboard" he smiled

"Nice!"...

_The blonde boy's POV_

The guys and I were waiting for our last two friends, I saw a girl waiting on her own, and she looked so familiar... like a memory...

I swear it's her, she looks just like her, I pulled out my wallet and pulled out an old picture and stared at it intensely and looked up.

"Come on Noel we gotta get to revision I need this to pass!" Jack and Ben were holding my shoulders attempting to drag me away,

"Mark and John are already there!"

"Yeah, yeah..." I trailed off staring at the picture. I stumbled back and I looked up, she was gone.

"great." I mumbled. "Let's go guys!" We walked off in the opposite direction to crummy maths revision.

I'm certain it's her.

_End POV_

**Who is this guy, any ideas ;) stay tuned!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! hope you like this chapter it was inspired by my crap day at school and my daydreams :D enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"So you use co –sin to work out angle x..." blah blah blah Ms Stone was banging on and on about something shape like. Maths was the first two lessons on a Wednesday and I was BORED! Rex was at home with a free period; Alex was ill so naturally Amanda and Linda just hung out with their boyfriends... Awkward gooseberry much? Anyway I started scribbling in my maths book and designing another 'business' costume as mine was getting a bit tight... well I have had it since I was four! It still looks good though just... stretched...<p>

"Do you get this? shawwwneeee" oh great, I rolled my eyes and turned to the snotty kid sitting next to me,

"What do you think?" I hissed as I carried on with my scribbles,

"Well I don't think you do Shawnee, you see that slutty outfit shouldn't be in your maths book... oh M-" I grabbed his mouth just before the grass ratted me out, I pound of pounded him to the ground but one more strike and well Mr J probably won't be happy...

He licked the palm of my hand and I screamed,

"EWWWWWWWWWW, YOU FREAK! YOU FUCKING LICKED ME!" the whole class turned to me and what's his face, peter something...

"I think you should sit over here Shawnee..." I took my stuff and moved over to the seat far away from the window, whoa I swore in school and no shit from teach! Was she afraid, she was smart so... probably.

I took out my green notebook and carried on with my drawings.

*vvvsssttt* I felt my phone vibrate in my chest pocket, sneakily I took it out and glanced down...

_You have won 54674 Nigerian dollars _oh wow! Nobody loves me. That's the 5th same message today.

I covered my phone with my book and texted Rex,

_Can school get any duller...? _Send.

I put my phone back into my pocket and carried on drawing.

*Rex's POV*

*VVVSSSTTT* I got up from my beanbag and put my butterfly knife on the side and picked up my phone. I glanced to see who it was,

_You have won 543645 Nigerian Dollars_

Wow seriously! No one gets texts like this before! I put my phone in my pocket and headed out of my room, across the long strip of stripy blood stained wall to the kitchen. Boxes were everywhere, were planning to move next week, better get a packing soon. I grabbed a glass or cranberry juice and left when...

*VVVSSSTTT*

God again?

"Hey it's Shawnee!" I said as I walked into our lounge area, Psyche was lounging on the sofa, looking hot as usual, with her short skirt, corset and lacy tights had her long legs up on Joker while he was polishing his brand new knife, if Tear and I weren't in the warehouse I could guess what he'd do with that knife...

"Texting in class? That's my girl!" Joker smiled and put his new knife down to look at the text.

"We taught her well, I hope it's not another fight..." P said, I walked over to sit next to her.

"School is Dull huh..." Joker smirked as he read my phone,

"Well we gotta do something about that..." he grinned...

*Shawnees POV*

Shoot me. Shot me dead. I thought as I sat here listening to this woman drone on for what felt like a lifetime...

"...And if you cancel out the 2's and then divide by gamma..." seriously what is this crap? I thought

I shuffled about in my chair trying to get comfy, I can't swing on it as I fail to much at it so I sat up with my legs curled round the chair beside me.

I started to draw some more, not paying any attention to what Ms Stone was on about, I know enough about triangles thanks!

*VVVSSSTTT* it was a text from Rex,

_You're in maths right? _It read_, room C5? _I replied quickly,

Out of all the classes in the school, C5 was the shittiest maths class there is, it was big and full of posters which are all falling off of the walls showing a lovely grey underneath.

I wonder if you can actually be bored to death...?

*Rex POV*

*VVVSSSTTT*

"Ah a reply!" I chirped holding a purple towel while Jokes, Tear and P were in the van

_Yes I'm in C5 why..._

"Ok, C5! The shitty building! Let's go guys!"

*Shawnee's POV*

*VVVSSSTTT* wow I feel loved now, I thought

_No reason stitches, just get away from the windows and cover your mouth with that pretty scarf of yours..._

Hmmm... strange text...

I carried on doodling and put my scarf in my hand and over my mouth. Only 15 minutes left thank god...

Suddenly, Rex came running in through the door and down the isle of the room wearing a purple towel wrapped around his head,

"TROLL IN THE DUNGEON, TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" he wheezed, "Just thought you'd like to know!" He pretended to faint and the class roared with laughter.

"Who is that?" Ms Stone said, "Whoever you are please leave you are disrupting my class!"

Rex held out a button and pressed it. BLAM! Purple smoke erupted along with a LOT of laughter everywhere and a van came in through the side of the building,

I ran to Rex,

"Thank you" I whispered and grabbed his hand,

"ever *giggle* eh-body outside HAHAHA! This is verehehehehe serious!" Ms Stone tried to guide everyone out but the laughter was too strong. Why wasn't it affecting us you ask? Well we live with the stuff, we are immune bitches!

"I think it's our que to leave!" Rex giggled and we ran out into the van where, Mr J, psyche and Tear were waiting, the purple smoke was so thick no one could even see two inches in front of them, I stopped, grabbing onto Rex.

"Wait, how strong was the dosage?" I asked,

"Not very, I didn't want to kill anyone useful!" Rex replied,

"Damn!" I said, Mr J opened the passenger door for me and I hopped in,

"You said maths was dull... better now?" Mr J said,

I grinned a huge Chelsea grin,

"Much better!"

* * *

><p>So yeah hope you liked it! thanks for reviewing and the alerts I love you so much! especially <strong>Darkluvumbreon <strong>and our newest reader**FinalSacrifice **

Thankyou so much for reading, you keep me motivated

Amy xxx


	11. AUTHORS NOTE

Hello everyone! as you can see I kinda abandoned this story a while back ive been going through a lot so i havent really had motivation or time to work on this... I am however, thinking to re write it or write a new story along the same lines, I would love to hear your thoughts. as i am now older and wiser my writing will hopefully be a little less suckish... so yeah please talk to me or give me ideas that would be truly helpful! Lots of love Amy 


End file.
